My Porcelain Heart
by reject187
Summary: 1st MASH fic, so flame me! lol. An incident that changes a certain person's mind.


My first MASH fic, so flame all you like. I need the help lately. MASH not mine, sadly. Or Hawk would be mine.

- - - - - - - -

Margaret Houlihan stepped outside her tent, smiling slightly into the sun. A rare breeze picked up and swept over the camp, bringing small relief against the blazing heat. A week ago, this place was buzzing with wounded. Three days of surgery. And now everyone was bored again. She crossed her arms over her chest. It was three whole days of torture. Looking at him over the operating table, distracted by just his eyes studying the patient so diligently. "Suction" and "Clamp" were just some of the commands she was able respond to without thinking. His hands were so skilled…his bedside manner so patient, kind, and still hilarious…if only…

She cut those thoughts off with a sharp shake of her head and started walking toward the Supply Room to take inventory. The haze around her head….thinking of him…didn't even notice the coat hanger on the door. She pushed it open.

"Margaret!"

"Major!"

The two bodies had obviously just broken off from a passionate kiss. Margaret glanced at the couple, and quickly retreated. She almost ran out the door for some fresh air.

Why was he in there? Didn't he know he was hers? "Of course not. You haven't said anything."

"Talking to yourself, dear Major?"

She turned on the owner of that pompous voice. "Charles, I can't handle you right now. So go SCREW A TREE!"

Charles held up his hands in surrender to the screaming banshee. "Alright, my dear, I'll go!"

She let out a huff of breath that she'd been holding. She crossed one arm over her chest and supported her forehead with her other hand.

That scene in the Supply Room. Her heart felt like it had just been…shattered.

Broken heart, one more time 

_Pick yourself up, why even cry_

_Broken pieces in your hands_

_Wonder how you'll make it whole_

So? It had happened before. Hadn't it? Yes, of course. When she'd been in love…ugh…with that – that ferret-faced mongrel! Then…then Penobscot. Ugh! The nerve of men! Pigs! That's all they were!

Why did it always end this way? Every man she'd ever attached herself to was a cad. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

_You know, you pray_

_This can't be the way_

_You cry, you say_

_Something's gotta change_

_To mend this porcelain heart of mine_

She thought he – well, you know – liked her. He'd saved her life! They'd been through so much together…and that kiss…that kiss…it was the way it was supposed to be. Wasn't it?

_Someone said, "A broken heart_

_Stings at first then makes you stronger"_

_You wonder why this pain remains_

_Were hearts made whole just to break?_

"Margaret."

That voice. That stupid, wretched, cursed, lovely voice. Right behind her. And a hand on her shoulder that said everything. Didn't it?

"Margaret, are you ok?"

"Hawk, don't try to talk to me right now."

Hawkeye Pierce turned her around and saw her face. Tears were threatening to spill over. Amazing they hadn't already. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Major Margaret Houlihan, tell me what is wrong this instant or I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what, Benjamin?" Her look was almost murderous. Tears were replaced with steam. "Keep going around, kissing my nurses, then dropping them like yesterday's cooking rock?" She punched a finger into his chest. "You ever think how they feel?"

"Margaret, I –"

"Time and time again, nurses with tear-stained cheeks running into my room, asking not to work with you! And you know what? I put them right back with you, so they learn how to deal with it!"

"Margaret, this – "

"And another thing – "

"MARGARET!"

She finally stopped. "What!"

"This isn't about your nurses, is it?"

She hesitated. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Margie, come with me."

Her mouth open in surprise at being called Margie, she followed behind Pierce, in a state of shock. He led her behind the Storage Room.

"That was first off, to get us out of the public eye."

She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for the other reason.

"Secondly, it was to do this."

And his lips met hers in a tender, sweet, and short kiss.

- - - - - - - -

Song is "Porcelain Heart" by BarlowGirl. Yeah, i know, another songfic. Sorry. It's been stuck in my head for the past 2 weeks.


End file.
